


No Hesitation

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Whumptober 2020 - The Old Guard [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cults, Gen, Humor, M/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: “My brothers and sisters. These intruders are here to try and destroy the Fist of Delmia. They have tried to kidnap our recruits, and ruin all the Almighty has worked on. It is time for them to face judgement. You,” Kermit turns to Joe, “will decide who dies first.”“Him.” Joe points at Booker.Nile’s jaw drops. Nicky sighs. Booker just looks resigned.“Seriously, Joe?” Nile asks.“What? The man asked me to choose, so I chose,” Joe shrugs.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Whumptober 2020 - The Old Guard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954123
Comments: 15
Kudos: 354





	No Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up making one of these prompt fics angsty. We'll see.

“So, bets on how long Andy is going to hold this over us?” Nile asks, picking at the grass that pokes through the old, stained tent they’ve been left in. It’s hard, considering the restraints bind their arms right up their elbows, but she needs something to do, even if it’s just this small, repetitive motion. 

“Normally I would say a few centuries, but…,” Nicky trails off, his eyes darkening slightly. 

“Well, good to know we’re not going to hear the end of this any time soon,” Nile says, in an attempt to keep the mood as cheerful as it can be. “Man, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her as grouchy as when we left.” 

“She hates being inactive. Once, a soldier sliced her in half. She complained until her legs had grown back,” Joe reminisces fondly. “I can only imagine the hell she’s raising with Copley. My guess is she’s leaving us here as punishment for leaving her behind.”

“She could barely walk!” Nile says in defence. Booker snorts, and the smile on Joe’s face immediately drops. Nile holds in a sigh. Booker shouldn’t even have been with them, but unbeknownst to Nicky and Joe (honestly, maybe just Joe), she’s been meeting up with Booker when they’re nearby. She’d been grabbing lunch with him when the call came in and then he’d just followed her…

She’d hoped a couple of years might have healed the wound slightly. Clearly, she’d been far too optimistic.

“Well,” Nicky interjects smoothly. “At least you get your first experience with a cult, Nile. Congratulations.” 

"Uh, thanks? I think?" 

“When birthdays become meaningless, you find other things to celebrate,” Joe explains. “Why, when-”

The tent opens, and Joe cuts himself off. In walks the leader of the cult, indicated by the large, plastic-looking medallion hung around his neck. Four other members stand outside, waiting. All of them are dressed in disgusting green hooded robes. You’d think cults would choose nicer outfits. 

“It is time,” the leader (Niles going to call him Kermit, after his nasally voice) announces cryptically. 

“For what?” Nile asks, glaring at the other four as they approach to lift them up. Nile would love to at least deliver a kick to their shins, but there’s no way she’s getting out these restraints on her own, and she doesn’t want to piss them off just yet. 

She doesn’t get an answer. Instead, they’re led outside where a fire is burning. Of course, it’s burning bright green and Nile wonders what they’ve put in it. Arranged in a circle surrounding the fire are the rest of the cult members, all murmuring a deep chant that sends shivers up Nile’s spine. She’s not scared of them, they’re too ridiculous looking and she’s too immortal for that, but even she has to admit this is seriously creepy. 

They’re directed to stand in front of the fire, a cult member holding tight onto their arms. Kermit faces them but keeps his hood dipped low so she can’t even make out his chin. 

“My brothers and sisters. These intruders are here to try and destroy the Fist of Delmia. They have tried to kidnap our recruits, and ruin all the Almighty has worked on. It is time for them to face judgement. You,” Kermit turns to Joe, “will decide who dies first.”

Nile fights to keep from snorting. She wonders how Joe’s going to try and draw this out. She’s heard stories from Nicky, about their more elaborate ploys, but she’s never got to see one herself. Maybe he’ll beg for his own life to be taken, maybe he’ll even start  _ crying _ -

“Him.” Joe points at Booker.

Nile’s jaw drops. Nicky sighs. Booker just looks resigned. 

“Seriously, Joe?” Nile asks. 

“What? The man asked me to choose, so I chose,” Joe shrugs. 

Even Kermit looks a little thrown, and that’s saying something since Nile can’t even see his stupid face. 

“You would give up the life of your friend so easily?” 

“He’s not my friend, I’m still angry with him,” Joe sniffs. 

Silence. 

“Perhaps it is the Almighty, and he has possessed this man,” Nile hears a cult member whisper and she rolls her eyes. Joe couldn’t even reign it in to give them more time? Now it was more likely they were  _ all _ going to have to die before they freaked the fuck out of the creeps by resurrecting. Nile still hated dying. 

“You maybe don’t want to consider it a little more, Joe?” Nile says through gritted teeth, trying to telepathically will Joe into thinking about how they should allow Andy a little more time for whatever rescue she had planned. 

Joe glances at her and purses his lips. Nicky shuffles the slightest bit towards her. 

“Joe’s greatest weakness,” he murmurs, staring at Joe who for all intent and purposes, looks like he might be considering her option.

“No.”

“...Is how stubborn he is. He really does not like being betrayed.” 

“Yeah,” Nile says dryly, “I can see that.” 

“It has been decided!” Kermit yells. “This man shall be the first to die and face Delmia’s wrath.” 

“Make it quick?” Booker asks and just as Kermit gets ready to  _ push Booker into the freaking green fire, oh hell Nile’s never been burnt alive before- _ he jerks. Red blossoms on that hideous green and he collapses to the floor. 

After that, time passes in a red hazed blur. By the end of it, they are surrounded by the fallen bodies of dead cultists. Andy is talking to Nicky and Booker, Nicky holding her up since of course she ripped the stitches in her leg, and so Nile heads over to Joe, who’s wiping blood onto his jeans.

“Did you know Andy was there?” She asks.

Joe looks at her consideringly. “Would it make you feel better if I said yes?”

Nile just sighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a kudos or comment if you like this! :)


End file.
